


It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sooooo fluffy, evan buckley is too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas day 1: Decorating.Buck and Chris are on a mission to decorate the Diaz house while Eddie is at work.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation to "Ho Ho the Mistletoe" but can act as a standalone fic. Each of the prompts could work as a standalone, but do link up with one another to form a cute little story.

“Can we get this?” Christopher asked as he and Buck were strolling through Target. They had started their day buying a Christmas tree that was unceremoniously tied to the top of the Jeep, and now they were hunting for different decorations. 

Buck turned to see Christopher holding up a cute little mailbox that said “Letters to Santa” on it.

“Yeah, buddy, put it in the cart,” Buck smiled, ruffling his hair. 

They strolled down the isles, and Buck stopped in front of the stockings. “Can you remember if you guys have these?” he asked, looking down at his much younger counterpart. 

“Pepa and Abuela have them, but I don’t think that dad has any,” Chris replied with a smile, leaning into his crutches. “I think dad would like them though.”

“You think so?” He asked, then reached for one embroidered with a C, and another with an E, then turned to put them in the cart. 

“Don’t forget this one,” Christopher smiled, handing him one with a B. 

“We’re getting decorations for your house, to surprise your dad,” Buck chuckled. “I don’t think I need a stocking at your house. Santa won’t know where to leave my presents.”

“I know, but you deserve one too,” Chris said with determination. “You’ll just have to spend the night, so Santa will know you’re with us. He knows when you’re sleeping, so he probably knows where you’re sleeping.”

Buck couldn’t help but smile. He LOVED this kid more than anything. 

“Okay, we’ll check with your dad, okay? If anything, you can come to help me decorate my apartment, and we can hang it there, okay?”

“That was a lot of okay’s,” Chris smiled, “but okay.”

“Okay,” Buck smiled and put the stocking in the cart. 

They put a couple of other decorations in the cart, and a cookie mix with frosting so that he and Christopher could bake some while Eddie was at work. He’d picked up an overtime shift for some extra money and Buck had volunteered to watch his kid for him.

They stopped to get lunch on their way home, then Chris and Buck went back to the Diaz house to start decorating. 

The first thing they did was make cookies. If they had any hope of decorating at least a few of them, then they needed to be in and out of the oven and cooled off. The kitchen was a disaster, despite Buck buying the box mix and thinking that it wouldn’t make much of a mess. Turns out rolling the cookies out required a little more flour than he was anticipating. Chris was having a great time, though, and getting to see that kid smile made Buck’s heart do funny things. He couldn’t help but snap a few pictures while Chris was concentrating on putting the cookies on the baking sheet “correctly” (apparently Buck had done it wrong the first time, and Chris didn’t want the cookies to bake together). 

Buck helped Christopher put them in the oven and set a timer on his phone. He let the kid take a break while he cleaned up the kitchen, making sure that everything was as he found it. While he knew Eddie wouldn’t be mad to find his kitchen table covered in flour, Buck assumed it probably wasn’t what he wanted to come home to. 

They went outside after Buck pulled the cookies out of the oven to cool. 

“What do you think, bud, should I put up the string lights on the house first? Do you want to figure out where you want to put the light-up candy canes?” He asked as he got the ladder out of Eddie’s garage. 

“Yeah!” Christopher smiled, grabbing the box of outdoor decor he had picked out. “I think they would look best by the driveway.”

“I think that would look great,” Buck smiled back at him. “You let me know if you need help, okay?”

“You too, kid,” he giggled. 

Buck climbed up on the ladder, carefully and meticulously placing each and every bulb along the gutter so they were all facing the same direction and looked like they were hung by a professional. 

When Chris finished putting up his portion of the decorations, he sat down on the lawn with a snack and told Buck about the latest drama at school. Buck listened intently and before long all of the lights were up. 

“We have another set of lights, do you want to help me wrap the tree?” He asked, and Chris pushed himself up, eager to help. 

Before long, the lights were up, so Buck brought them inside, made some hot cocoa, and put on a Christmas movie. He and Chris put up the Christmas tree they had got in the morning, and Buck let Christopher pick how he wanted to decorate the tree. 

They didn’t go over the top on decorations, but it was enough to make the Diaz household feel a little more like home. The last few Christmases had been difficult, and with Shannon gone, Buck wanted to do something for them. He knew that Chris loved Christmas, so there was no stopping him from making the holiday amazing for him. 

There was also the fact that he and Eddie had kissed under the mistletoe not a few days prior, and Buck was still thinking about it. He _liked_ Eddie. He _liked_ the kiss. So, maybe his reasoning was selfish. Maybe he just wanted another kiss out of it, or to see Eddie smile, or to make their Christmas season a little brighter. Even he wasn’t sure. 

They took a break from decorating the living room to decorate some cookies. Buck got dinner started knowing that Eddie would be home anytime in the next hour or so, and then sat down with the different kinds of frosting to help Chris. 

Eddie walked in the door a lot sooner than Buck was anticipating, and he pushed himself up to his feet to greet him. 

“Hey,” he smiled, wiping his hands on a towel; they were covered in frosting. 

“Did you... did you do all this?” Eddie asked, stepping into the kitchen, then glanced back at the living room.

“Yeah, we-we-we both did,” he replied, he honestly hadn’t thought about how Eddie would react to it all. He had hoped that he would love it, but his eyebrows were pinched together and his lips were in a straight line, and he couldn’t tell if he was happy about it or not. 

“Yeah! We’re not done yet, though,” Chris announced, licking frosting from his fingers. 

“Just a few more things to put up, but we can... We can take it down if you want? Or I can?” He swallowed thickly. “Sorry, I should have checked with you first- I wasn’t think--”

Before Buck could finish his sentence, Eddie pulled him into a tight hug. He still smelled like smoke, which means they likely responded to a fire, and he came right home before hitting the showers. “Thank you, Buck.” 

“You-You’re welcome,” Buck responded and returned the hug. 

Eddie pulled away and moved to kiss the top of Christopher’s head. 

“Dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes if you want to shower,” Buck said, smiling as Eddie stole some frosting from his son. 

“You saying I stink, Buckley?” Eddie teased. 

“I’m saying you smell like a house fire,” he deflected, moving over to the stove to stir the sauce that was bubbling away.

“I feel like a house fire,” he grunted, then moved with Buck to give him another hug. “I’ll be done in ten.” 

“Take your time,” he responded, trying not to feel like Eddie’s body felt so perfect, slotted up against him like that. He was going to need a cold shower later. 

Eddie released him, then headed to his bathroom to shower, so Buck turned on the stove to get water boiling for the pasta and returned to help Chris at the table. 

By the time Eddie was done, the pasta dinner that Buck had made was ready, so they cleared the table and Buck dished everyone up. There were still a few decorations left in a couple of Target sacks that sat on the counter, but those could wait until after everyone was fed. 

“So I take it you guys had a busy day?” Eddie mused, taking a bite of spaghetti. 

“Yeah, it was fun though!” Christopher responded. “We went to get a tree, and went shopping, and then Buck took me to that taco place for lunch.”

“And you didn’t think to bring me any?” Eddie asked with mock hurt, clutching his chest. 

“We were busy, dad,” Chris rolled his eyes, and Buck couldn’t help but snort.

“Well, it looks great.”

“We still have a few more things to put up! We picked out stockings and Buck let me choose some things to put in my room.”

“Did he now?” Eddie asked, glancing over at Buck fondly. “I think you’ve got the best Buck around, kiddo.”

“Yeah, we do,” Christopher responded. “He can put his stocking up here, right dad? He should stay with us on Christmas so that Santa knows where to bring his presents.”

“I would hate to impose, I can just put it up at my house, it’s really no big deal,” Buck blushed, wiping spaghetti sauce from the corners of his lips. 

“But you don’t have a fireplace for Santa to come down!” Christopher objected. 

“He’s right, you don’t,” Eddie said, shrugging. “You’re supposed to hang wall decor in like sets of three, anyway, aren’t you? It’ll look better with your stocking up with ours. Besides, you’re basically family. We would love to have you.”

Buck looked down at his plate and smiled. “Okay,” he said, then glanced up to smile at Eddie. He was smiling back at him, and Buck’s heart fluttered. 

Maybe Santa could make Eddie Diaz his boyfriend for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow with "Family" :)  
> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://www.ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com)


End file.
